Injectors are known from the related art in various embodiments. Frequently, the installation situations for injectors are different for various types of engines, in particular with regard to their alignment. However, the alignment of the injectors is important, since a different spray pattern of the injector is obtained, depending on the alignment. However, since the spray pattern has effects on the fuel consumption and exhaust gas emissions, the injector in recent engines must be very precisely aligned. One alignment option, for example, would be to provide flat polished surfaces on the injection module. However, this results in an undesirable cost increase. In addition, it may be necessary to provide a specific polished surface for each type of engine. Alternatively, an additional component having alignment surfaces could be situated on the injector. This would also have the same disadvantages as the flat polished surfaces described above, and the level of effort for the alignment is shifted to the alignment operation during installation of the additional component. In addition, recent injectors have a partial plastic extrusion coating for forming a plug-in connection. The plug-in connection could also be used here as an alignment element for the injector, but the large number of injection molds required due to the variety of engine types is likewise disadvantageous.